Lucky
by WolfHeart14
Summary: One of the animal villagers always had interested me, but I never knew why. I befriended him one day, just to have him gone the next moment. What was it that had always made him interesting? I don't own anything


I've lived in the village ever since I moved away from home, there were animals as my neighbors, but there was one other human, Mayor Amie. I was glad she was there to keep me sane. She was a permanent resident in the village like me, the only thing I had that was close to a best friend and sister; we lived in different houses though.

The animals were different though, they would come and go, the ones who stayed had businesses to help them and suffice their plans, and it was my animal neighbors that would leave. New ones would come but it often took a while for us to begin trusting each other.

"A new axe? Why would you need that?" Leif asked.

"Mine broke, and I would need to chop down a perfect apple tree after it dies," I said, "It would disrespect the town and decrease popularity."

"Well that is understandable," Leif said as I paid him for the axe.

* * *

><p>When I left, I found Amie outside T.I.Y. with new clothes for spring. Well she always liked getting new clothes, I however would rather wear what I like, the only reason I ever get new clothes is when Amie mails me packages with them, or if she drags me along just to get them.<p>

"Amie, what are you doing here? Please don't drag me to go clothes shopping," I said.

"Don't worry," she said, "I already went. Besides, Isabelle told me we're getting a new neighbor soon; I think his name was Lucky."

"Lucky, why would his name be Lucky?" I asked.

"Beats me," Amie said, "Maybe we'll find out when he comes."

* * *

><p>The day he came, the day he finally moved into his house was a shocking day. Amie had caught a cold from the cold weather so after bringing her medicine, I went to go see Lucky myself. I knocked on the door as usually…no answer… I knocked the door twice… three times, finally getting an answer from Lucky. When he opened the door, I was shocked, he was completely covered in bandages all except for two places, his ears and his glowing-yellow left eye.<p>

"Um…hello, are you Lucky?" I asked.

"Yes... I… am," he said, "Would… you… like… to… stay… awhile? I…need… some… help… unpacking."

"I'm sorry, I can't," I said, "I preplanned my day already; I'm going to be busy for the entire day."

"It… it's okay," he said, "we…we can play…some other day…promise?"

"I'm not sure if I can promise you, but if I remember to, then we will," I said leaving.

"Thank…you," Lucky said as I left.

I continued on my day how I usually did, collecting fruits, fishing and talking to the neighbors I was comfortable with. But in the back of my mind, I could only think of Lucky…why was he called lucky, he was almost completely covered in bandages.

"Maybe the reason why his name is Lucky because he survived an accident that could have killed him," Amie said.

"No, it can't be that simple can it?" I asked.

"Well, you'll never know," Amie said.

A week silently passed by, and only I was making an attempt to befriend Lucky. He was always silent, often was muttering sentences that I couldn't understand, always following my questions about him emotionally and mentally, "It's nothing," or "it's not your fault I exist this way," and I would never truly understand him.

New Year's Eve, everyone was out at the plaza waiting for it to be midnight. Everyone was there, except one, Lucky.

"Amie, I'm going to find Lucky, he should be here," I said.

"Hurry up then, it's almost midnight," Amie said.

I made my way to Lucky's house, knocking on the door, I heard a very faint "come in" and went in, finding Lucky there with a music box playing K.K. Lullaby.

"Lucky, it's almost midnight; I was wondering if you wanted to come to the plaza and celebrate with us," I said, "You can't start the New Year alone."

"I…I think… I think I can," Lucky said.

"Come on," I said holding out a hand to him, "come on, just for tonight? You'll see the fireworks and auroras. It can't be that bad."

"Maybe…I'll come," Lucky said taking my hand, oddly, it felt as cold as ice, but I didn't question it.

I was glad to see everyone happy, but Lucky, it seemed like he never had ever seen any fireworks which was odd to. Maybe he never went out much. Some things I wish I could question about but at other times, I knew I had to keep myself from asking things.

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and eventually in a month I became friends with Lucky, I didn't know all of his reasons but we were friends. He seemed happy about it.<p>

"If I wasn't who I said I was, if I wasn't a dog, if I wasn't an animal, but something that didn't really belong, would you still be my friend?" Lucky asked.

"What…what kind of question is that?" I asked, "of course I would be your friend. We're friends no matter what."

"Really?" Lucky asked, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I never questioned where Lucky came from and Lucky never questioned my origins. It never really mattered. One day, everything changed Lucky and I were at the beach looking for a giant-clam shell so we could have Cyrus make a music box out of it.<p>

"Hey I think I found a-" Lucky said not finishing his sentence.

When I saw him, he was impaled, shivering as he seemed to be disintegrating dropping the shell that he had found. I saw who had impaled him, a boy I never seen before with brown bed head hair and blue eyes.

"He deceived you, by tricking you, wanting to escape his fate," he said, "he was a heartless, and he was close to taking your heart."

"Who are you really?" I asked.

"Someone like him, someone who doesn't belong in this world," he said leaving me all alone with the shell Lucky found.

* * *

><p>Once news gone around, Isabelle went to find Lucky's will which had left all his belongings to me oddly. When I stepped into Lucky's old house it was awkward, it was never my house to begin with. But instead, I went to his music player and took out his favorite and only song in the player, K.K. Dirge. I had the shell that Lucky found and went to Cyrus, who made me the music box for K.K. Dirge, Lucky's music box.<p>

When it was finished, I found the place where Lucky's house was removed; Amie had already planned for a fence to be placed there. When the project was complete, I found a few roses, three black, two white. I planted the roses in a checkered pattern leaving the area in the middle of the back row empty. Taking out my shovel, I dug a hole, taking out the K.K. Dirge music box; I buried it in a time capsule. Every day I was hoping to see the Lucky I knew again. Every day I was hoping that one day he would return.

* * *

><p><em>Lucky,<em>

_ I was never sure about what he meant about you not belonging in town. But believe me you did belong here. I'll always remember you for who you are. Trust me; you made it too hard for me to forget. One day, let's meet again…because I'll be waiting for you._

_Sincerely, your friend,_

_-…_


End file.
